narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cut From the Same Cloth
It was a warm day in the deserts surrounding Sunagakure. The wind was calm as it gently blew through the sands, pulling grains of it in the wind and blowing it back down to the ground. It was midday and the heat was starting to become prominent. In the desert, a young man began walking through the desert, taking in the surroundings, observing some of the ruins that once served as great villages in the desert before being erased by time. The young man wore a red robe; A robe that bore nine blue tomoe on the back with the Eye of Horus resting above them. The eye was different, though. It bore the Rinnegan, just as its wearer did. His name was Kisui Iyoku, the reincarnation of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. He always walks the deserts to observe their past glories, reliving the memories of Hagoromo with each visit. Sauntering along this warm sunny day as the sun rays greeted him with pleasure and euphoria was a large man who was coming from the direction of the Hidden Leaf Village. This large man walked with no qualms about being late but moved as if he had time at his leisure. This man was Raido X as he tracked through toward Snuagakure where he could perhaps grab a meal before he stopped sight seeing and got back to business. Raido!!! I could understand when we were back in Konoha you fooling around since we finished our task, but why in the name of Naraka are we travelling on foot when we have means to travel faster. Boomed the voice of Raido's spirit guide Yama. Yama as the King of Hell is use to thing being done on time and by the book, but since his travels with Raido his patience has been tried more times than he would like to count. Why must you test my patience. Yama boomed again as he stuck his head out from Raido's shoulder and glared at Raido. The Rinnegan deeply rooted in his eyes. As his gaze meet the concentric patterns of Raido's eyes to. Who also possessed the eye of the sage. "You take the form of a spirit wolf and yet you neglect you use your ears. We are on vacation before we get back to work. A vacation does not consist of one day off but a series of days in which one relaxes, something you have not even tried to do. Raido said as he talked with his hands motion them in the faction of a wave to convince Yama to relax. Continuing through the desert, he felt the presence of Raido from a distance; Powerful energy, equivalent to his but greater in power. He had a hunch one with such power also possessed a Rinnegan. Deciding to change paths, he made his way towards where he felt the source of energy. "You wish to find the source of this energy, Kisui?" the spirit within him asked. His companion during his years of travels was the ancient spirit within him, who bonded with his body eleven years ago. "Yes, I want to know who possesses this power. It's almost the same as mine, but it appears to be more potent than mine does." Kisui replied. As the sun shone on his robes, the sand blew gently through the wind, covering his footsteps as he approached the individual with such powerful energy. "For a place out here in the desert they sure have a lot of choice. You would think out here they have limited fo"-. Raido stopped mid sentence as he sensed a dukkha that was very different from nearly all encounter before. This one carried a mystical enlightened sense to it. It felt the same as Raido's previous sense back when he had yet to purge himself of his own. Much like Raido was now aware of the person of interest. Yama was steps ahead of Raido. Appears there is yet another who boast the power of transmigration. Yama said as both he and Raido pinpointed the movement and location. I can't say for sure whether he is friend or foe but he is approaching our current location. Yama said as he looked in the direction. It would behoove you to stay vigilant meeting between users of the same dojutsu have yet to go well in your case. Yama said reminding Raido of his last two encounters with those wielding the sages eyes. "Yama I stay ready so I don't need to get ready and just by what I pick up from him alone I don't think he is coming over here to pick a fight much less start one anymore than I am. Now if he is ready to dance than that's fine, but let wait and see what he has to offer and we will go from there". Raido said as his drink was placed on the table. As he made his way back in the village, he continued detecting the presence to a bar. Walking towards the bar, he entered and observed Raido at a table close to one of the walls. "Hey there, Kisui, what'll it be, today?" The bartender asked. "Nothing initiall, just here to visit someone, but get me a glass of hard cider." Kisui replied, making his way to the table. Finding a vacant seat, he sat opposite to Raido. "So, you're the one I detected. You have quite a lot of power within you, I can tell." Kisui spoke to the fellow Rinnegan bearer. As his glass of hard cider was delivered to the table, he took a sip of it before setting his glass back down. "So what brings you to Sunagakure, traveler?" He asked, wishing to learn more about this man. "I wouldn't say I have a lot of power just enough to stay ahead of the curve. Far as what brings me here I stopped to grab a bite to eat before I took flight to my next mission". Raido said as he looked and his meet the concentric circles of the mans Rinnegan before him. "A question like that leads me to believe you are a native here so ill answer your question with a question. How did you wind up in a place like this. Raido said looking around. The desert is nice this time of year but not exactly the pinnacle of spectacles or sights to see. Raido said as he took a small sip of his drink. The man appeared to be at peace with the for the moment so there was no need for actions that warded violence. "I'm a fugitive from Kumogakure, to put it bluntly. When I began my travels, it was fine, but just recently, Mamoru, the current Raikage, has placed a bounty on every shinobi who leaves the village with some sort of powerful technique. In my case, I had the Flying Thunder God technique. Well, after a battle with the Sixth Provisional Kazekage about ten years ago, I was given asylum here in case I ever needed it. Turns out I did, and Akagi granted me nativity rights to the village, so I've stayed here ever since." Kisui replied. Taking another sip of his drink, he set his glass down. "It's peaceful here, much more peaceful than Kumogakure. At least I don't have to worry about a thunderstorm keeping me indoors at all times. I'd rather take the heat than the rain." Kisui spoke out. Looking around the bar, he noticed that people have been eying him and Raido. "Ever since I gained my Rinnegan, most of the people here, except those who personally know me, have been rather wary of me. Don't blame them, though. All they've heard about the Rinnegan was the destruction it caused during the war. Hopefully, one of these days they can see the Rinnegan as simply the eyes of a man who wanted peace. All Hagoromo wanted was peace, but his teachings were twisted into what we see now. That's most of what I see in these eyes, the pain of seeing his sons fight over each other. It's tragic." Kisui spoke out, taking a big drink from his cider before letting out a sigh. "But, that's in the past, and the past can't be changed. All we can do is clean the present for the future." "Oh that's not just the Rinnegan, mostly anyone with a dojutsu, especially survivors of my clan. You would have thought all of them wronged the world when it was only two of them. However thats just the worlds perception and it wont be changed over night, but rather in time and actions building up to improve that image". Raido said as he was pretty much use to staring and prying eyes. Though he was not one from the turn form them but rather look them dead in the eye right back. "Seems you and I are both travelers, of course for different reason, but whatever the case it seems this is where are roads meet. Its not everyday I see another user of the transmigration eye. Usually when people ask me I say my eyes get like this when I don't get enough sleep at night. In your case that's a irrelevant question. My next question is what made you seek me out, id love to say it was because of my great personality but we both would be lying". Raido said kidding himself always one for a good lighthearted laugh. Matter fact better question How much do you know about the Rinnegan? "Well, to answer your first question, I detected your energy when I was walking through the desert. To put it shortly, I decided to check it out. As for the second question, not a whole lot. It was awakened by Kaguya after she ate the fruit from the Shinju and it was passed down to her son, Hagoromo. His sons each got different halves of the Rinnegan's energies, so those who awaken the Rinnegan are usually due to having the energies of both Indra and Ashura. Me, I awakened mine because as it turns out, I'm the reincarnation of Hagoromo himself. I didn't believe it myself for a while, until they awoke. Other than those little tidbits, I don't know much about the Rinnegan. But you look like someone who knows a lot about this ancient dojutsu." Kisui replied, finishing the rest of his cider and setting the glass down. "All I know is I've awakened two paths from it, the Human Path, and the Deva Path. My memories say there is four more that still remain dormant, waiting to be awakened." "I see you have done your homework". Raido said as he nodded through most of Kisui statements. "Well I gained my Rinnegan through more..... hypothetical means but I wont bore you with the details. Far as the last part goes in face there are Six Paths in total. Well Seven in all fairness and Eight depending on how well you study from a place of solace. I've had the Rinnegan since a young teen and used it for years so I can pretty much show you what the other paths looks like if you are interested. Not sure on how I could teach it but maybe you may learn it for yourself during these exercises". Raido said as he went to take another swig of his drink and realized it was empty. "I could probably make some good use out of some visual demonstrations, yes." Kisui replied. Signalling to the bartender, he had him refill their drinks. "You probably know the Six Paths inside and out considering how long you've no doubt had the Rinnegan, so if anyone is fit to show some form of demonstration, it's probably one who's possessed it as long as you have." Taking another drink of his cider, he set the glass down. "Are you sure he can be trusted to show us these techniques without him hurting us, Kisui?" The spirit asked, skeptical of the man's intentions. "Yes, I don't sense any foul intentions within him, he doesn't have the Dukkha that shows it. I believe he'll show them purely for demonstration" Kisui thought in reply to the spirit. "So how long you gonna be in Sunagakure?" Kisui asked. "You got the right man for the job". Raido said as he he was pleased to his drink refilled nodding at Kisui in appreciation. "Far as how long I am staying I didn't really plan to be here to long after eating this meal but I don't mind staying longer to help show you whats in store for you once you progress forward with the Rinnegan". Raido said as if he had all the time in the world. Yama stuck his head out from Raido's shoulders and shot him the evilest glare the Naraka Realm had to offer. Raido through the shared vision abilities could see Yama's glare bore a hole into his face". Raido seemed to ignore this glare as he knew Yama would eventually go away. Seeing the beast emerge from Raido's shoulder was strange, but he shrugged it off. Taking another drink from his cider, he set the glass down. "So that's the King of the Naraka Realm. It's always said he masqueraded as a bestial creature." Kisui spoke out, seeing visual memories of small parts of the Naraka Path. "The Naraka Path. Said to be a powerful method of interrogation, capable of getting information out of virtually anyone. The other three paths are the Animal Path, the Preta Path, and the Asura Path. It is said for each Path, there is a realm that it abides. The Asura realm..." Kisui spoke out, going through memories of the old Sage, envisioning what the Asura realm looked like. "A realm where war is constant and neverending. Heavily armored demons constantly fighting for power they'll never truly obtain." "As a matter of fact thats the path we will start with". Raido said he put his drink down on the table and began to channel his power through the Asura Path. Shuradō Raido exclaimed within his mind as 4 new arms began to extend from his shoulders and were just as big and thick as Raido's natural arms. The extra four arms then rested on the table as Raido began to explain the working of the path slightly. You pretty much hit the nail on the head with you earlier synopsis. "This path is also know as the Warring Demon despite it being considered a heavenly path. Their lust for power is driven by their jealously for the power of the other heavenly path known as Tendō AKA the Deva Path. Which you said you already know". Raido said as he had the arms pretty much fix his coat as it slid down to make room for his new arms. "This path is very heavy on the offense and can be alarmingly destructive but quite useful". Raido said as one of his extra extremities turned into a arm cannon, the other arm began to release metal tendrils which extended to great lengths onto the table. "It's summoned mechanized armor and using this armor and these arms you simply envision the weapon you want to form and these arms will do it. Drills, bladed objects blunt and even other various uses and you can do it. The only limit is the mind and the chakra usage of course". Raido said as he retracted the tendrils and began to cease channeling power through the realms which casused him to revert back to his original form. "Any question? comments concerns or suggestions? if not what the next path you want to see". Raido said as he sneered at the people who were watching him as some were freaked out and left others were intrigued by his show of knowledge. "No questions. How about demonstration of the Preta Path? Said to absorb almost any type of ninjutsu and absorb the chakra of a person's foes by mere physical contact. I guess the best way to do this is use a ninjutsu based attack on you and have you absorb it, huh?" Kisui asked. Getting up from his chair, he formed a ball of fire from his hand. "The Preta Realm is said to be home to many types of people, constantly hungry, constantly thirsty. The Preta are humanoid creatures which are perpetually hungry and thirsty, but are unable to satisfy themselves, living lives similar to those of hopeless addicts trying to appease their unyielding hunger." Finishing his sentence, Kisui threw the basic ball of fire against Raido, wanting to see how the Path absorbs ninjutsu. Gakidō Raido said as he lifted up his left hand to catch and absorb the ninjutsu and was unharmed by it. "Once again correct, The Preta Path uses the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal to create a barrier that catches the chakra and spins it sealing into your body for uses to replenish your own chakra supply. This works against virtually all ninjutsu, but when fighting users of Sage Mode this can be jutsu can become a liability quick if you dont know how to handle Senjutsu within your body". Raido9 said as he placed his hand back down from his side. SO far the lesson of the Six Paths was going well. And once this lesson was over Raido would go into the deeper aspects of combining the paths for new techniques. Whats next? "How about the Naraka Path? So far, the only safe way of doing this is repairing something. But that's only if the Naraka King is actually willing to do so." Kisui spoke out. Grabbing an empty alcohol bottle, he smashed it on the ground. "The Naraka realm, a plane of rebirth, based on Karma, actions of body, speech, and mind built up in a previous life or lives. There are various Naraka, each containing beings that are tormented until their Karma has achieved its full and satisfactory results. The beings can then be reborn into a higher plane." "Id say less repairing and more of restoration and interrogation. The restoration works more so on people than objects and well the interrogation depending on how you answer a question can either result in some being fatigued or with you tongue being ripped out and your death". Raido simple focused his chakra as he channeled his powers through the Naraka Path Jigokudō Raido said. As the King of Hell large head burst from the ground and towered over both men including Raido. The impending glare of Yama did little to fix his gaze as he started forward and did not blink nor move. "This was actually the first path I learned. I even gained access to the Naraka Realm which lets put it like this you dont want go". Raido said. "What's worse is that if I kill someone their soul is not allowed to enter heaven nor hell, it is taken and placed within Naraka, and they are subjected to one of the various punishments. Their soul is not allowed to enter the pure world nor are they able to be revived as Edo Tensei since their soul has been removed from the cycle and placed in punishment". Raido said going deeper into it. A deadly side affect of fighting me to the death which is why I dont kill unless I have to. Far as showing you the restoration abilities I need an injured person". Raido said as he at Kisui. "Hmm, I see. Looking through this bar, I don't see anyone who's necessarily injured, but I get the idea of it being used on people for restoration." Kisui replied. Kneeling down towards the broken glass, he slowly pulled the pieces back together with Banshō Ten'in, slowly putting them back together. By using the proper energy, Kisui binded the bottle back together by fusing the material in the glass, causing it to mold back to its original shape before putting it back on the table. "I guess that's a good way to demonstrate one of the things I can do with the Deva Path. I learned how to use Banshō Ten'in outside of combat by using it to pull materials together, either to repair something or to create a temporary structure." Kisui spoke out. "The Deva realm, the realm of bliss. The Deva realm is sometimes also referred to as the "god's realm" because, compared to humans, its inhabitants are so powerful that they could be compared to deities. However, beings born into the Deva realm are still subject to reincarnation. Devas suffer from pride and the knowledge that their long lives and powers will not prevent their eventual rebirth." "Its almost like you read my mind". Raido said without even having to go into detail of the principles of the Deva Path. "Of course while the linear use of the Paths is attracting and repelling, there are plenty of more uses. For example, I have learned how to funnel the amount of pressure I release so I can control and create zones and barriers and influence gravity there". Raido said as he held his hand toward his glass creating a barrier around it, which attracted all object to it gently, before the each fell harmlessly to the ground. "The Animal Path and Outer Paths are left, which I will gladly show you, but the true beauty of the Rinnegan is when you combine the abilities of the paths to create new amazing jutsu that have all types of uses". Raido said as he counted on his fingers. "Offense, defense supplementary even every day uses. There is endless possibilities and hundreds of other things I could show you". Raido said as he soon ran out of fingers to count on. "Ah yes, the Animal Path. It gives the user a wide variety of summons, allowing them to summon different types of animals to serve both defensive and offensive purposes. It is believed that animals inhabit a different dimension separated from humans not spatially but mentally; an unhappy plane of rebirth which revolves around fear, instinct and survival of the fittest, suffered by those animals that work for humans and, above all, by those ignorant to what is happening to them." Kisui replied. His memories gave him a large amount of knowledge of each of the realms the Paths are made from, knowing them largely by heart from the old Sage's memories being conjoined to the new Sage. "My memories of the Outer Path are hazy, but it's one of the most powerful of the Paths, giving the user the power over life and death itself." Kisui spoke, trying to recall his memories. "The Outer Path is one of the only ones that do not possess a realm, since the Outer Path is based on an individual's standpoint, in this case, their attainment of enlightenment, those who tread the Outer Path. Nagato used the power of the Outer Path for much nefarious purposes; He created the Six Paths of Pain, controlling them with special rods that held the power of the Outer Path. But in the end, he used the Outer Path one last time, to use the ultimate technique of life, to right the wrongs he did and bring back to life the ones he killed, at the cost of his own." "That is somewhat true" Raido said interjecting on the idea Kisui introduced. The Outer Realm is seen as release from the lower six realms or paths. "It is seen as the state of one being in enlightening, breaking free of the cycle of transmigration. It is one of the hardest paths to learn and is indeed the most powerful". Raido said as he weaved a few hand signs and channeling his power through the Animal Path summoned his own version of the Six Paths of Pain As six cloaked figures appeared before for Raido as he stood behind them, towering over all them with his size. "These are my Six, I used them to help aid a splinter cell group during a civil war and acted underground using them as my eyes and ears in battle". Raido said as with his right arm from hunder his sleeve shot up a long sharp blade rod. The Chakra Receiver Manifestation is not just of the Outer Path, but also a move called Will Materialisation is used to give these rods shape and substance. "Using this you can manipulate the size and shape of the rods to fit you liking". Raido said as he formed three sharpe blades that appeared from the back of his wrist and stretched a nice distance as a weapon. "The Rinnegan comes with many of lessons and things to learn since there is so much you can discover on your own. There is no training guide to do it you make your own and study it and learn it". Raido said as each of the Six Paths folded his arms where he did. showing his control and precise coordination of them. Each bearing a Rinnegan as they looked at Kisui. "I also control and can summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path which is the husk of the Juunbi itself, but there's no need to summon that thing here would make to much of a scene. More than the one we have made now". Raido said as he looked around using the linked vision of all six and Yama. "That's definitely true. I think we got these poor patrons on edge enough as it is." Kisui replied, looking around the bar. "Is there anything else you're capable of, like anything outside of the Rinnegan?" Kisui asked. "I dabble in a bit of taijutsu, and I've learned a few basics like using an opponent's momentum to exploit openings, but I can't move quite flexibly enough to exploit those opening liked I'd wish to, but it's better than nothing, I suppose." Taijutsu is a relatively recent skill he learned, having trained in it two years ago. "I've learned how to use the Shinra Tensei offensively that way, imbuing the energy into either my legs or arms to deliver a solid kick or punch, which is a good little skill to use if you're in a bind." "Well I have created techniques using the Rinnegan such as the Gedō Arts some of which use the Rinnegan other don't. I am a pretty much an all around fighter. I specialize in Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu. My brand of Taijutsu is called Capoeira, a dance oriented martial arts. It comes in three different styles each adapting their own style and dance performance. Making the perfect blend of speed, power, and finesse. Capoeira Angola, Capoeira Regional, and finally Capoeira Contemporânea". Raido said as he counted on all three of his fingers. "I am more of your versatility guy, learning taijutsu early on helped me really love to embrace it and master it. The style give you great stamina not to mention quickness". Raido said as he held his hands down to his sides. You said you did some taijutsu, so what type of dancign do you do with your hands. Raido said referring to fighting styles as dancing. "Well, my hands partially deliver the standard punches and open palm strikes, but I can do this." Kisui replied. Breaking up some free space, he put his back against the ground, using his arms as leverage as he delivered a series of two overlapping kicks that patterned well with each other. Jumping back on his feet, he dusted off his robes. "That's about the only counter style attack I can do that involves using my arms for movement. It's not much, but it does help throw off an opponent's posture as he tries to wonder where the strike is going to land. I understand it's just one of many attacks of the style of "Capoeira" that you speak of and that there's so much more where that single motion comes from. But, as you can see, I don't have much physical posture to perform it for long periods of time." Kisui spoke out as he undid his robes to reveal his casual outfit. His physique was basic, not too thin, but not too muscled but somewhere in the middle. Category:Role-Play